gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Cart Contests
__TOC__ What Are Cart Contests? Cart Contests are a Platinum specific contest that allow the players to design a cart full of items. The carts usually have a theme that must be followed. Players will submit their ideas which will be judged before a "blind" panel of GMs. Each month can vary, but a certain number of winners will be chosen and their cart, along with items they designed, will be placed in game for a pre-determined timeframe. While the carts are in the live game, the winners will earn a percent of the earnings! Sounds fun, right? Current Cart Contest Cart Contests, Quarter 3: This is a multi-pronged contest. You may enter each part separately or all parts together (ie. you do not have to submit an entry for each part -- each part will be judged separately -- if you win one part, you're a winner just as much as if you win several parts.) All of the following should be designed with one or all of the following Arkati in mind: Gosaena, the Huntress, and/or Imaera. If you are unsure that your 'theme' will be clear, please provide an explanation of what your design is intending to show. ALL entries will be judged on aesthetics and adherence to theme, NOT on the underlying properties/mechanics of the item - please do not submit extra properties beyond the aesthetics of the items and whatever properties are specifically asked for with each part. Part I: Design a "stat" enhancive item. This may have a long or show. Please indicate the stat you would prefer to have enhanced. (3 winners) Part II: Design a weapon or shield of any kind (including runestaffs, thrown weapons, and archery) that is no higher than 4x in metal/wood type*. This may have a long or a show. (3 winners) Part III: Design a container (this can be anything from a cloak to a knapsack to pants with pockets) with one to three messages for a script. This may have a long or a show. Please do not indicate how much the container will hold, as that is entirely determined by the TYPE of container you design. For the script messaging, you must provide both first person and third person messaging -- if you do not provide both for each message, you entry will be considered void. (3 winners) *Extremely rare metals/woods are not allowed. Very rare metals will require approvals for use and will be limited in how many can be released. If the winning item requires approval and it is not given, you will be asked to choose an alternative metal/wood. Multiple winners (see above) will be chosen for this contest. The winning items will be put up for sale within the game instance. Winners will receive the equivalent of a Monthly Premium Contest win in terms of a prize, as well as receive fifty percent of the profits from the sale of their items through the time that the items are cleared off of the carts (profits to be awarded after the cart is cleared away.) Winning multiple parts of the contest will not equate to multiple prizes for this particular contest -- if you win 3 parts, you will still only receive the equivalent of one Monthly Premium Contest prize. As always, all items must meet our QC standards before they can be released in the game, and as such, some winning items may need to be modified. Entries will be submitted via email, with a subject heading of "Platinum Q3 Cart Contest". All entries should be submitted to Kaikala (gs4-kaikala@play.net) by September 10th, 2009. If you have any further questions regarding guidelines, or anything here is unclear, please ask on the Forums or email Kaikala. Previous Cart Contests Q2 2009 This is a multi-pronged contest. You may enter each part separately or all parts together (ie. you do not have to submit an entry for each part -- each part will be judged separately -- if you win one part, you're a winner just as much as if you win several parts.) All of the following should be designed with a Wehnimer's Landing theme in mind. If you are unsure that your 'theme' will be clear, please provide an explanation of what your design is intending to show. ALL entries will be judged on aesthetics and adherence to theme, NOT on the underlying properties/mechanics of the item. Part I: Design an imbeddible magic item. This may have a long or show. If you would like a spell already in it, please specify your top three choices of spells (note that not all spells are allowed in imbeddible items, so if none of your requests are allowed, but you win, you will be asked to supply new choices.) If you would like the item to be a blank imbeddible with no pre-set spell within it, specify that. 3 winners. Part II: Design a weapon (any type but archery or runestaff) that is no higher than 4x in metal type*. This may have a long, but not a show. 1 winner. Part III: Design a shield that is no higher than 4x in metal type*. This may have a long, but not a show. 1 winner. Part IV: Design an archery item. If this is a weapon, it may not be more than 4x in wood type*. This may have a long, but not a show. 1 winner. Part V: Design a runestaff that is no higher than 4x in wood type*. This may have a long, but not a show. 1 winner. Part VI: Design a fluff RP prop. This may have a long or a show. If there is a related script that is of off-the-shelf quality that is already in existence, you may request this be added (though note that there is no guarantee that it will be added on.) 2 winners. *Extremely rare metals/woods are not allowed. Very rare metals will require approvals for use -- if the winner requires approval and it is not given, you will be asked to choose an alternative metal/wood. Multiple winners (see above) will be chosen for this contest. The winning items will be put up for sale within the game instance. Winners will receive the equivalent of a Monthly Premium Contest win in terms of a prize, as well as receive fifty percent of the profits from the sale of their items through the time that the items are cleared off of the carts (profits to be awarded after the cart is cleared away.) Winning multiple Parts of the contest will not equate to multiple prizes for this particular contest -- if you win 3 parts, you will still only receive the equivalent of one Monthly Premium Contest prize. As always, all items must meet our QC standards before they can be released in the game, and as such, some winning items may need to be modified. Entries will be submitted via email, with a Subject heading of "Platinum Q2 Cart Contest". All entries should be submitted to Kaikala (gs4-kaikala@play.net) by June 5th, 2009. If you have any further questions regarding guidelines, or anything here is unclear, please ask. Q1 2009 Design an ensemble of 4-6 pieces with the following theme in mind: Winter gives way to Spring. These items can be anything from weapons to armor to clothing to containers to fluff items, though the combined result of all of the items should represent a character's outfitting. Bear the following in mind: *Weapons, shields, and armor will generally need to follow 'off-the-shelf' standards in terms of enchant, ability, and material rarity - please be specific in what you are requesting in all of these categories. Items that are 'over the top' will still be eligible for winning but may need to be modified before sale. *All items must follow normal build standards, in terms of following the 15/15/15 base. You may submit long descriptions on up to all 6 items. You may submit a show description on 1 item. *Containers will hold the usual amount for the container type. *Worn items will be worn in the usual spots. If the item can logically be worn in various spots, specify where you would like it worn (or that you have no preference.) *If there is a known script that you feel would fit one of your items, and the script is of off-the-shelf quality, you may note a request for that script to go with the item. It does not guarantee that the script will be attached, however, so design your items with that in mind. Three winners will be chosen for this contest. The winning items will be put up for sale within the game instance. Winners will receive the equivalent of a Monthly Premium Contest win in terms of a prize, as well as receive fifty percent of the profits from the sale of their items through the time that the items are cleared off of the carts (profits to be awarded after the cart is cleared away.) As always, all items must meet our QC standards before they can be released in the game, and as such, some winning items may need to be modified. Entries should be submitted via email, with a Subject heading of "Platinum Q1 Cart Contest". All entries should be submitted to Kaikala (gs4-kaikala@play.net) by February 17, 2009. One entry per account. If you have any further questions regarding guidelines, or anything here is unclear, please ask on the forums or email Kaikala. Previous Winning Items Q1 2009 *On the thanot cart you see: ** a crocheted lace shawl in multi-hued silk thread. ** a ribbon-embroidered ice green silk satchel. ** a pair of cream-colored half-boots ** an ice green corsage laced with silver ribbons tipped in amethyst. ** a crocus-colored raw silk bliaut. ** a hooded grey-green wool cloak. ** a sleeveless white linen tunic ** a brown leather dual-scabbard belt ** a polished vine-etched baselard* ** a well-balanced throwing dagger ** a pair of loose dark green pants ** some tall black leather boots ** a pair of black wool pants ** some grass green double leather ** a bright yellow long-sleeve linen shirt. ** a sleeveless black leather tunic belted at the waist. ** a rose-red wool cape fastened with a simple golden agate clasp. Some Information about Some of the Items **The acorn pendant is an agility enhancive. **The compass rose is a logic enhancive. **The longsword is plain 4x with show. **The haversack has a somewhat disturbing script. Script (touch): First person: You lightly touch the cool metal of the haversack, inhale deeply, and carry on with renewed purpose. Third person: XXX touches his/her wayfarer's haversack, sharply inhaling. As he/she removes his/her fingers, he/she stands straighter and his/her eyes become more focused. Script (open): First person: As you open your wayfarer's haversack, it whispers words of vengeance and retribution to you. Third person: XXX opens his wayfarer's haversack and indistinct whispers surround him. Script (close): First person: As you close your haversack, a low voice sounds from the opening, saying, "I hunger. I thirst." Third person: As XXX closes his haversack, a deep woman's voice says, "I hunger. I thirst." **The wheat stalk runestaff is plain 4x with a show. **The capelet has simple wear, remove, and one other script, which is pull, probably. Reading the carts often gives some information Category:Platinum Announcements